West Virginia University proposes to establish a Laboratory Animal Resource which will enable the University to meet the standards set by the Federal Animal Welfare Law and the National institutes of Health. To accomplish this mission the following are proposed: enlarge and renovate those existing facilities which are to be permanent units, replace existing cages which no longer meet standards, and administratively centralize the management of the Laboratory Animal Resource. Currently the animal care units in the College of Arts and Sciences and College of Agriculture and Forestry are under the responsibility of individual investigators or departments. Under the proposed development plan, animal technicians will report to the Resource Director and will be trained by the Director and his staff. In addition, the Resource will be responsible for animal, feed, and supply requisitioning for the animal care units and provide diagnostic laboratory support for the University's laboratory animals. Such a Resource will provide for efficient use of manpower and research funds since duplication of effort and equipment will be minimized.